


Encouraging No Inhibition

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hannibal is an enabler, M/M, Prompt Fill, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fill for <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2276151#cmt2276151">a prompt on the kink meme</a>.</p><p>Poster asked for "Abigail has a new boyfriend. Will catches them making out in their underwear. The next day, Will and Hannibal sit her down and give her a talk about safe sex. Bonus points if Hannibal is utterly and completely smooth and ok with it, but Will is really worried/protective. Extra bonus points if Hannibal has made Abigail a little baggie of condoms and lube. Hannibal and Will can be in a relationship or not, it's up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouraging No Inhibition

**Author's Note:**

> I think we've established very early on that I am shit with naming things okay? Okay.
> 
> I latched on to the bonus part of the prompt. My own parents never gave me the talk about the birds and the bees. Everything I knew in those early days were from Science textbooks and the Internet. 
> 
> :3 I can't complain.
> 
>  
> 
> A sequel of sorts to this can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838977).

Hannibal waits until Will has risen to beat a hasty retreat to the porch. He makes a mental note to bring him a glass of whiskey and the dogs that would be circling him for treats some of the nutritious doggie nibblets he picked up from the pet store next to his favourite grocers.

“Here.” He passes Abigail a non-descript shopping bag. “Don’t use them all at once.”

Abigail’s eyes are curious, but she opens the bag only to hug it close to her chest a second later, blushing from the tips of the scarf around her neck to the roots of her hair. 

“Papa!” She croaks, eyes wide.

Hannibal smirks, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Will and I only want you to be safe and take the necessary precautions to circumvent any unfortunate events that may occur from carelessness. But it also does not mean we want to inhibit you from finding out what is pleasurable to you and what is not.” Casting a look out the window to where the tops of Will’s brown curls can be seen, “Will has a hard time articulating it, but I have no such problems.” Smiling at Abigail who is looking at anywhere but at him, he makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, telling her she is dismissed.

The girl high tails it out of the living room, taking the stairs two at a time and closing her door with a slight slam. Hannibal frowns at the sound, resolving to remind her of their house rules.

“Did you do it then?”

Will accepts his tumbler of whiskey gratefully, sinking back down into his deck chair as Hannibal doles out the treats for the dogs.

“Yes.” Hannibal answers simply, grinning at Will.

“Oh good.” Will breathes, relieved. “It wasn’t easy to walk into that sex store to get all those condoms—Did you know that there are so many varieties to choose from? You should have seen the look the clerk gave me when I brought those, the stock of lubes both inedible and edible, and the morning after pills to the counter.”

Hannibal chuckles warmly. Reaching over to kiss his blushing and frantic husband, “You did wonderful, my darling Will. But please do tell me you did remember to buy the cuffs I wanted from their online catalogue.”

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt you'd like to see me fill directly?
> 
>  
> 
> [Drop me a line here!](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
